


What About Now?

by DamonsGurl95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonsGurl95/pseuds/DamonsGurl95
Summary: The Sheriff comes to a realisation and Melissa is there to help him through it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa/Sheriff, I’m not a big fan of the fact that we’re in the final season and some how Claudia is alive again and we still haven’t got Melinski which drives me crazy so I wrote this to quell my frustrations at the great Teen Wolf writers. Based on the song of the same name by Daughtry. Spoilers for Season 6 Episode 6, takes place immediately following the episode’s end. 
> 
> A/N: UPDATE: Written before I knew the events of 6x07 :-)

It had been a very long day and Melissa was not exactly thrilled to find Theo standing in her kitchen with her son and his friends. Not only did she hate the kid for getting her son killed but she thought she’d never have to deal with him again, he was supposed to be dead.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Melissa yelled in frustration.

 

It had been a very long and stressful day, all she had wanted to do was come home and relax not deal with her son’s psycho killer.

 

“I’d like to know the same thing, especially why Scott stopped me from killing him,” Malia gritted through her teeth as she pointed at Theo.

 

“Liam deserves the chance to explain why he is back,” Scott said simply before sending an apologetic look to his mother.

 

“We need him to defeat the ghost riders,” Liam explained.

 

“You mean to tell me there’s a way to defeat the things that nearly killed Chris today?” Melissa asked, her exhaustion and annoyance showing.

 

“Yeah….” Liam said uncertainly.

 

“What do you mean they almost killed Argent?” Scott asked in surprise as he turned to his mother.

 

Melissa sighed, “he’s fine. He knows how to heal wounds that the ghost riders can inflict with their whips.”

 

“How? When?” Scott asked, he clearly wanted to ask more but had to stop himself when Melissa’s phone rang.

 

Melissa sighed hoping with everything she had that it wasn’t the hospital calling her in to fire her.

 

“Hello,” she answered tiredly.

 

_ “Mel, can we meet?” replied an equally tired Noah Stilinski. _

 

“Yeah, sure, whereabouts?” Melissa asked.

 

_ “The usual place,” came the reply. _

 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Melissa said before hanging up.

 

“Why’s the Sheriff calling you?” Malia asked.

 

Melissa rolled her eyes, “can’t you turn off werewolf hearing?”

 

“Mum you know we can’t. What did he mean ‘the usual place’?” Scott questioned.

 

Melissa sighed, “we have been friends for a very long time Scott. We do meet up more often than you realise to chat.”

 

Before Scott could interrogate her more Melissa ran upstairs to get changed out of her scrubs and was out the door again before anyone could stop her. She wasn’t in the mood to be interrogated by her son and his friends when she had plenty of questions for them.

 

Melissa drove to a reserve on the outskirts of Beacon Hills before walking towards a hill where she saw Noah waiting for her.

 

“What’s going on?” Melissa asked before she’d had the chance to sit down.

 

Noah sighed, “something just doesn’t feel right Mel. I swear Scott and Lydia could be right. Something that is terrifying in and of itself. If they’re right then I’ve forgotten my whole life. My memories don’t feel real they feel forced which they shouldn’t. Claudia, I don’t even feel like I know her. Then tonight it was like a flash of a memory hit me, that she shouldn’t be alive. Another thing that backs up their theory. Then again if their theory is right then how is she here? None of it makes sense.”

 

Melissa looked at him slightly confused, “ok, Noah, you’re going to have to slow down a bit. What theory are we talking about?”

 

Noah frowned, “have you not spoken to Scott or Lydia?”

 

Melissa shrugged, “not really. Not in the last two weeks at least. Scott’s always out when I get home from my shift’s, I don’t even know if he comes home he’s not there when I leave later either. I trust him to talk to me if he thinks he needs to. As for Lydia well she did come to me last week at work with her Mum. They were asking about Claudia’s medical files....”

 

Noah’s frown deepened, “why? What did they want to know?”

 

Melissa hesitated before she answered, she didn’t want Noah to be upset with Lydia.

 

“They wanted to know if she had had any children….” Melissa answered honestly.

 

“What else Mel? I can tell when you’re not telling me everything,” Noah said sternly.

 

Melissa sighed, “don’t talk to me like a child Noah. I looked at her medical files, don’t give me that look. Lydia is really worried, she remembers a kid who in her eyes has to be your son because nothing else makes sense to her.”

 

“Did you…?” Noah couldn’t finish his question, he didn’t know if he wanted to know.

 

“Yes,” Melissa said softly knowing what Noah was asking, “Claudia shouldn’t be alive.”

 

Noah sighed, “what do you remember from two weeks ago?”

 

Melissa frowned as she tried to think back, it had been a busy few weeks.

 

“I remember you calling me to go out to dinner,” Melissa said cautiously.

 

Noah nodded, “that’s what I remember to except in my memories that happened when we were in high school before I met Claudia.”

 

Melissa’s frown deepened, “how’s that possible?”

 

“I don’t know,” Noah said truthfully, “my memories of the last eighteen years don’t feel real. I don’t have complete memories, there are holes in them. Things that mix together that shouldn’t.”

 

“Do you think this is a medical issue or a supernatural one?” Melissa asked even though she already knew the answer.

 

“How could this have happened though? Everything we know about the ghost riders involves them erasing memories and people not replacing memories or bringing people back from the dead. This all just doesn’t feel right. My memories tell me one thing but my feelings are screaming out something totally different,” Noah admitted.

 

Melissa looked him in the eyes then as a lump formed in her throat.

 

“I don’t feel anything for Claudia, not in the way that I should. All I feel when I see her is hurt and sadness. When I look at….” Noah hesitated as he searched Melissa’s eyes for some sign that she felt the same way he did, “when I look at you Mel I feel everything that I should be feeling towards Claudia.”

 

Their eyes met in silent realisation of what Noah’s words meant.

 

“I feel those things whenever you’re around too,” Melissa said softly.

 

Noah smiled softly as he placed his arm around Melissa’s shoulders. Melissa moved closer to him. The whole time their eyes never strayed from one another.

 

The closer they got the more terrified they felt. There was still so much that didn’t make sense about their current reality but in that moment neither of them cared very much about the things that they couldn’t control or explain. All that mattered to them was each other and how right it felt to be together.

 

Their lips met in a soft embrace, slow and gentle at first before their tongues began fighting for dominance. Their hands clung to each other not wanting the moment to end and not wanting to lose one another.

 

They both knew that this reality that they were in meant that Noah was cheating on Claudia but it wasn’t important to them. When they did pull apart they couldn’t find it in themselves to feel guilty for their actions knowing in their hearts that it was real and meant everything to them.

 

“What do we do now?” Melissa asked softly not wanting to ruin the mood but knowing that they couldn’t live in this reality forever.

 

“We work with the kids to find out what’s real. The only thing that makes sense to me and feels right to me is you Mel. This is what I want, all I want,” Noah said truthfully.

 

Melissa gave him a soft smile, “we’ll figure it out.”

 

Noah smiled and kissed Melissa softly again.

  
This, right here, this is what felt right in this crazy supernatural world they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head they have to know that something about this ‘world’ they’re in doesn’t seem right so I hope you all don’t mind the direction that I took with this story.   
> A/N: UPDATE: Again this was all written before 6x07 :-)


End file.
